


I Think I Just Fucked a Demon

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Breeding, Hook-Up, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: “I want to breed you,” the man rumbles.A strange tingle races through Jamie, leaving his skin feeling cold and prickling with gooseflesh.  Did all of his blood just suddenly descend to his dick?  Maybe.  This is weird as shit, but Jamie isn’t about to kink shame some weird guy with a voice like an engine and hands that feel like they can break Jamie.  He’s into it. So into it.  “Fuck yes.” His blood is still singing from the fight and a good romp is just what he needs.  Probably.  He might also need a swift smack up the side of the head, but he’d rather fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thyme_Basalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyme_Basalt/gifts).



> A breeder kink demon au that I started back in February. It took Thyme using all her words for two months for me to finish it. Thank you for supporting me and my demon fuckery, Thyme. This is for you.
> 
> Thanks to Skadi for betaing and Cancel, Shanks and Muppet for all their support as well.

It doesn’t take a lot for Jamie to get into a fight on a normal night.  It can be a word— gimp, cripple, fag.  It can be a look— the narrow-eyed stare of a man asking for a metal fist to open his lip.  Tonight he’s aching for it.  He needs a good row, to see red and feel the give of flesh and bone beneath his fist.  He gets a lot of looks in the bar.  There’s a big guy with long pale hair watching the rest of the bar from his booth with a hungry expression.  Jamie considers working his shit out with him.  A gobbie in the bathroom or the back alley of the bar maybe, but he still feels the itch to fight more acutely than the urge to fuck.

By the time Jamie is shoved out the back door for punching the big man, he hasn’t had his fill.  The only smack he received was from the owner.  The big bastard hadn’t even acted like he felt Jamie’s prosthetic fist slam into his jaw.

There’s another bar close by.  He wipes the blood from a cut above his eye and takes a step toward it.  Before he can get halfway down the street, large, rough fingers grab him by his hair and drag him around to see the man he had punched.

Jamie feels the fight well back up in him.  He grabs the front of the man’s simple white t-shirt.  The fabric feels weird like it’s spun wrong, or different.  Maybe it’s fancy or just old as shit— the man looks to be twice his age.

“What?” Jamie asks, dragging on the shirt in an effort to pull the man’s face closer.  Better to headbutt him while he wasn’t expecting it.  The man doesn’t budge and just keeps looking at him with appraising eyes.  They’re black in the half-light of the street and the neon of the bar silhouettes him from behind, so it’s difficult to get a bead on why his face looks so strange.  Maybe it’s the mask-like blank expression.

“You’re strong and spirited,” the man says, his voice is low, lower than anything Jamie’s ever heard and he feels it in his guts. 

The heat coursing through him suddenly changes.  He hopes he doesn’t have to fight this asshole because it would be a lot more fun to fuck him.

“Yeah? Thanks.” Jamie releases the man’s shirt and tries to move away, but the man holds his hair tightly.  “Ow, shit.  What do you want, ya cunt? A fight or a fuck?”

“I want to breed you,” the man rumbles.

A strange tingle races through Jamie, leaving his skin feeling cold and prickling with gooseflesh.  Did all of his blood just suddenly descend to his dick?  Maybe.  This is weird as shit, but Jamie isn’t about to kink shame some weird guy with a voice like an engine and hands that feel like they can _break_ Jamie.  He’s into it. _So into it._ “Fuck yes.” His blood is still singing from the fight and a good romp is just what he needs.  Probably.  He might also need a swift smack up the side of the head, but he’d rather fuck.

Instead of pushing away, Jamie reaches up to grab the man’s thick neck.  He doesn’t react, not really, and Jamie’s certain his hand hasn’t even shifted in his hair since it got there.  It takes a little hop, but Jamie pulls himself up to press his lips clumsily to the larger man’s.  There’s a startled noise deep in the man’s throat, but Jamie swallows it when he finally parts his lips to press his tongue against Jamie’s.

He’s so pumped up, he’ll fuck right in the street.  There’s a massive, round gut between Jamie and the man’s hips, but he hooks his feet on the man as best he can and shifts his hips.  His cock finds the knob of the man’s outie belly button and he lets out a groan.  His flesh hand moves from the man’s neck to his hair, mirroring the hold he still has on Jamie’s.  It’s soft and silky and there’s so much of it. Jamie’s pretty sure it’s either silver or ten shades lighter than his own dirty blonde.  It’s hard to tell in the light of the street.

The man breaks the kiss and lets go of Jamie’s hair suddenly.  He’s worried he’s going to be shoved off or dropped until he feels insanely big hands cup his ass and support him so that he’s no longer hanging.  The slow bounce of the man’s ponderous, casual gait makes him feel small.  Jamie hasn’t felt small in years, and he’s never liked it before now.

“Where we going?” he asks, settling his lips against the man’s thick neck. He’s built like a brick shithouse, but there’s a pleasant softness to his neck that Jamie’s lips tease and suck at.

“Home.”

Jamie hums and lets go of the man’s neck.  He licks the mark he’s left and bucks his hips again when the man shifts his grip and his belly button grazes Jamie’s cock again. “Long as you promise not to murder me, s’fine.”

“I would not murder my brood bearer.”

“Man you’re really into this—I dig it,” Jamie says with a laugh.  He latches back onto the man’s neck and sucks hard.  The man grunts and his nails bite Jamie’s skin even through his jeans.  He didn’t notice the man had long nails before.  That’s going to hurt when he opens him up.  Hopefully, he’ll use toys.

Jamie has nearly rubbed himself off against the man’s belly by the time he hears a strange gurgling sound behind him, then around them both.  He opens his eyes, assuming they just went across the downtown bridge, but it’s not a bridge.  They just went through a door—probably? It looks a bit like one of the clubs he’s gone to in the past.  Smoke and light swirl behind the man he clings to.  Jamie squints at it, trying to discern where the lights are, but when they switch off, it disappears entirely and there is only a stone wall.

“Ohh, neat trick,” Jamie says, tempted to abandon the big man and go investigate the door’s mechanisms.  Until he’s dumped on a bed, anyway.  Then the man is over him and it really doesn’t matter.  He kisses Jamie deeply, his hot, strong tongue diving so deep that Jamie’s worried he might swallow it.

Jamie feels dizzy when the kiss ends.  He’s too hot for his clothing and his cock feels like it’s about to shoot off in his pants.  “Fuck me already,” he groans, dragging his hands away from holding onto the man above him to wiggle between them and work at his pants.

The man pulls back to pull his shirt up and off and Jamie braces his boot on the big man’s bare gut. His tan skin is marked with darker spots, big blotches the size of Jamie’s spread hand.  He kinda likes it.  It suits the man somehow.  He smiles what he hopes is a charming and sultry look.  “Help me out, mate,” he says, bracing his hands on the waist of his jeans and beginning to attempt a sexy wiggle out of them.

It half works, but the man seems distracted.  “You wish to be mates?”  he asks, finally taking hold of the boot when Jamie toes his nipple ring.

“Well, yeah.  More of a figure of speech, but I don’t just put out for anyone,” Jamie says with a charming wink.  Yes.  Yes, he _does_.

The man stares at Jamie before surging past his unlaced boot and kissing him with renewed passion.  “A virgin mate,” he says warmly.

Jamie is about to object but then wonders if it’s part of the scene.  “That important?” he asks, using the tip of his peg leg to shove his boot off.

“It speaks to the quality of our spawn,” the man says, his hands warm and raking at Jamie’s skin beneath his shirt.  “They will be strong, the first of your flesh.  They will bring down kingdoms.”

It sparks a fire in Jamie and he decides he likes whatever the fuck this crazy asshole has going on.  He drags his shirt up and off and then pulls the giant back down for another deep kiss, grinding against him, his pants slipping farther down.  The man yanks at Jamie’s jeans to get them down his legs and he hears the sound of a few stitches popping.

Jamie laughs at the enthusiasm but shoves back after a few more wet, sucking smooches and rolls his hips.  “This ass ain’t going to breed itself,” he points out, kicking his jeans off the rest of the way on his own.

The man pulls away and runs his hands down Jamie’s body, his expression reverent.  Jamie wouldn’t mind having someone look at him like that more often.

“What do I call you?” he asks.  

“Name’s Jamie,” Jamie replies, spreading his legs and shifting so that his ass is _really_ accessible to the big man’s hands.

“Jamie…” it nearly echoes around the room.  Jamie finally spares their surroundings a glance and it’s all stone.  When he looks closer, he sees that there is red and black lacing through the gray shale.  The red bits are giving off some kind of light, just soft enough not to look like a cheap filter, but bright enough that Jamie is about to see the man clearly.

And then his face changes.

The broad nose fades into a pig’s snout, which— maybe it was there all along?  Jamie squints.  Maybe he’s seeing wrong—and then the change ripples down, like cascading water.

“Holy shit,” Jamie says.

He’s not a man anymore.  Tusks protrude from his bottom lip, and his eyes are deeper, like black holes, the shine of his pupils barely visible.  His hair is gone, and Jamie is fairly certain that he can see skull rather than scalp.  “I am Mako.”

Jamie silently runs through all of the drugs he’s taken in the past week. Maybe it was the acid flaring up.  It didn’t usually… this didn’t usually happen.  This was too real, too different.  More grounded than geometric shapes and tasting colors. “Can you, uh… go… back?” Jamie asks, his brain desperately trying to reconcile the fact that he is in a weird stone room with a stranger who has a pig nose and— God it doesn’t stop at the skull.  Anywhere that isn’t padded by fat shows bone, the fibers of his thick muscles, or sinew.  “Can you look the other way? Mako?”

“I would have my mate see me,” the terrifying monster in front of him says.

Drugs.  Drugs.  It was the drugs.  Maybe he should stop after this.  It’s a kinky scene.  A game.  “Well, I’ve seen you.  Now go back,” he says, clenching his fists and trying to will the face back to human.

Mako’s mouth twists, but his face is so foreign that Jamie doesn’t know what kind of expression it could be.  When Mako’s face suddenly smooths and condenses into a human configuration again, his blank expression is back.  Jamie is painfully aware that he is still hard despite the shock, and he rolls with it.  Belated trip over with, he came here to get fucked.  He’ll look into swearing off drugs later maybe.

“So you gonna breed me or what?” Jamie asks breathlessly, lying back on the bed and rolling his hips.  His eyes travel up and down Mako.  His pants disappeared while Jamie was tripping and now he can see the size of Mako’s cock.  He wants to wrap his lips around it.  He wants his jaw to ache around it.  It’s _huge_ and Jamie _wants it_.

Mako doesn’t need more of an invitation.  He moves quickly, taking Jamie’s leg in one hand and sucking on his index finger before he presses it between Jamie’s cheeks.  Jamie hisses at the burn and Mako’s brows furrow.  He roots around for a while before pulling his finger back out.  “You are not slick,” he says.

“Yeah, I need lube for that,” Jamie pants, pointing at his pants hanging off the corner of the bed.

Mako looks at his pants like he’s not sure what that means before he releases Jamie’s leg and leans over to pick up the clothing.  He pulls everything out of Jamie’s pockets.  The scraps of metal that he found and didn’t want to waste away on the sidewalk or street—screws, hinges, springs and the like— and his wallet fit in one hand easily.  Mako leans over and sets them on a small table that Jamie wants to say definitely wasn’t there before, but he’s not about to lie to himself about his own powers of observation.

Mako pulls out a few more pockets’ worth of coins, a burger from earlier in the night and lint until he fishes out a tube of lubricant.

Jamie sits up and reaches for it.  “Your fingers are kind of big and… sharp.  Lemme get it going,” he says as he unscrews the cap and squeezes lube out onto his flesh fingers.

Mako’s barrel chest swells with a deep breath as he watches Jamie begin to finger himself with great interest.  The way his eyes travel all over but still stay focused on Jamie makes him rush through opening himself up, but a little pain is worth it to get to the good shit.

He’s panting and trembling by the time he feels like he’s ready for one of Mako’s fingers.  It slips in easily and Jamie lies back with a groan.  One finger feels like a small dick.  Two makes him feel the stretch again.  Three makes him grab the sheets and hiss.  Lips touch his stomach and warm, wet breath descends on his cock.

“Ngh… fuck…” Jamie’s hips jerk up and he feels his cock touch the back of Mako’s throat.  He doesn’t pull back.  He swallows around Jamie.  Jamie gasps and his stomach twists.  A few more sucks and he’s gone, coming down Mako’s throat.  After, he just lies there, limbs all noodley and him panting while Mako continues opening him up, running his tongue and lips across Jamie’s hips and stomach.

“I’m ready,” Jamie says, though he’s not totally sure.  Three fingers are probably fine, right?  Mako makes a doubtful sound.  “ _Breed me_ ,” Jamie groans, grinding down on Mako’s fingers.  If the guy comes down or loses interest because it took so long to open Jamie up for his massive donger, Jamie is going to have a row.

Then, he feels it.  Three fingers weren’t enough.  Four probably wouldn’t be enough.

“Breathe,” Mako says.

Jamie sucks in a deep breath and lets it out in a hiss as Mako nudges in further.  “God you’re big,” he groans.

“Does that excite you?” Mako asks, wrapping his hand around Jamie’s soft prick and giving it a slick squeeze.

Jamie keens and jerks his hips.  It’s too rough for his ass and he feels a spike of pain chased by the pleasure of his ass stretching. “God.  God,” he pants.

Mako’s blank expression twists and his hand covers Jamie’s mouth. “You will not pray to your human god while in my bed,” he growls.

Jamie’s cock twitches despite having just come.  “Who’s my new god?” he asks breathlessly.

Mako’s eyes disappear into blackness again, and Jamie’s worried that the pig face will come back, but his nose remains human.  There are no tusks. 

“I am. My mate will only worship me.  And I, you.”

Jamie closes his eyes and bites his lip when Mako shifts forward.  There’s not enough lube to make this comfortable.  

“M-Mako.”

“Better…” he chuckles and leans in to kiss Jamie’s neck as he rolls his hips again.

“I need more lube,” he says.

Mako hums.  It rumbles through Jamie and it’s hard not to fuck himself onto the dry dick in his ass just to hear it more.  One of Mako’s hands disappears beneath his gut and Jamie waits as patiently as he’s able for Mako to slick back up.

Mako doesn’t pull out, and a spike of nervousness makes Jamie attempt to squirm away.  Mako pins him to the bed easily with one hand.  Jamie’s heart rate quickens and he wonders if he’s bitten off more than he can chew.

“Hey.  I said I need—“ and then he feels it.  Lube slicks between his ass and Mako’s cock like magic, and Jamie’s torn between asking how he just did that and slamming himself down to the hilt on Mako.  He settles for a little of both, digging his heels into the bed and fucking himself onto Mako’s cock between every few words.  “How’d you do that?”

“My mate will be comfortable,” Mako tell him.  “If you cannot produce your own slick, I will do it for you.”

“What?”

“Like two sides of a coin, where you lack, I will—“

Jamie stops moving and catches Mako’s face between his hands.  His eyes are still unnervingly black.  Jamie stares into them, uncertain if he will need more drink or drugs to keep going with this ruse.  “How did you just fucking do that?”

Mako chuckles and kisses Jamie.  His curiosity is squashed between the hot and heavy tongue in his mouth and the massive cock slowly stretching him wide. His hands slide from Mako’s cheeks into his hair and he tries not to imagine the bared bone from earlier as his eyes close and he opens his mouth in a groan as pleasure streaks through him and Mako’s cock keeps moving.  

“Never mind…” Jamie gasps when Mako moves on from his mouth to his neck.  “Just keep fucking me… Chri- ah… _Mako_.”

Mako bites at Jamie’s neck.  “For you to bear my spawn, I will fuck you until hell runs cold.”

“Fuck… yeah, do that,” Jamie groans.  “Breed me until the world fucking ends.”

Mako laughs.  Jamie feels it from the tips of his toes to the very center of his core.  His hips go limp beneath Mako and takes deep, steadying breaths as he’s fucked.  

Jamie suddenly feels a swirl of pleasure, deeper and more desperate than before.  He grips at Mako hard, holding onto his shoulders, his neck, his arms, his hair.  He can’t find a good place to just leave his hands, and they continue to wander.  He gets a particularly hard thrust when he toys with Mako’s nipple rings and lets out a breathless laugh as he tugs on one again and again to feel the rough lurch of Mako’s hips.

“Mako… Mako… fuck…” Jamie groans. He feels something wet and sticky between them.  His cock has started leaking, and every thrust that brushes his prostate makes him jerk and keen.  Nearly every thrust touches it.  Mako is _good_ at what he’s doing.

“You are strong,” Mako growls, though Jamie doesn’t see his mouth move at all.  “You will bear me strong children.”

Jamie moans his agreement.

“I will breed you every day until you are plump with my spawn.  I will worship you until you give birth.”  Mako’s voice crescendos with his thrusts, pounding into Jamie like he might break him. His mouth is still on Jamie’s neck.  His lips aren’t moving, but Jamie can hear him clear as day.  He’s not going to focus on it.  He’s not going to question it.  Not now.

Jamie has one arm around Mako’s neck and the other holding onto one of Mako’s nipple rings for dear life.  Jesus fucking Christ this is a rough, wonderful ride.

When Mako finally comes, he keeps pumping and pumping.  Jamie feels the warm spill of semen and it’s… fuck it’s _a lot_.  He’s not complaining, though he’s literally unable to move.  He lays limp and panting, sweaty like he just ran a marathon as Mako jerks his hips in slow, luxurious rolls into his ass, pumping cock and seed into him until he grunts and leans back from bowing over Jamie.  Jamie stares up at Mako dreamily until he feels his belly go taut and he looks down to see that just below his belly button, his stomach is distended.  

When Mako stops thrusting, Jamie’s belly looks like he just got the munchies for five hours straight.  Mako doesn’t pull out immediately, instead, staying bottomed out inside Jamie and petting his belly with his weird blank expression and black eyes.

“You uh… gonna just stay?” Jamie asks.

“Yes, the longer my seed is inside you, the better chance you will have of conceiving,” Mako tells him.

“Uh… yeah, alright.”  Jamie shrugs and settles back.  He can stick around a bit longer.  That was an exhausting, good fuck and if there was something to the bloke’s kink after he came, Jamie was down to just lay there with a cock up his ass for a bit.

Mako pets Jamie’s chest and belly reverently, trailing long, sharp nails against his skin and sliding the pad of his thumb over the raw scratches he had left at one point.  His eyes feel like they’ll swallow up Jamie any moment.

When he reaches a developing bruise across Jamie’s ribs from the bar fight, his touch turns reverent.  His face blinks between the pig snout and human.

Jamie doesn’t know that he can take Mako’s gaze anymore.  He closes his eyes and the nails dig into his skin.

“Look at me,” Mako demands.

Jamie shakes his head.  “You keep looking at me like I’m worth something,” Jamie says.  

Mako snorts and pets Jamie’s face.  “You are my mate,” he says.  “You are worth _everything._ ”

Jamie cracks his eyes open.  The human face is gone again.  A pig nose and exposed skull hover above him, black eyes staring straight through him to his soul.  If he’s still tripping, he doesn’t want to come down anymore.  The grizzly face is nothing compared to the soft touches and the way Mako is looking at him.

“You know we just met last night, right?” Jamie asks.

Mako laughs and strokes Jamie’s belly and thighs.  “Our souls have known each other for eternity,” Mako replies.  His mouth still doesn’t move.  Jamie is less and less put off by that, by the face and the fact that he just dumped more seed into Jamie than should be physically possible.  He’s more scared of the warmth in his chest, the tenderness Mako is showing him.

“I need to go,” Jamie says, squirming.

Mako’s hands snap to hold Jamie’s legs fast and the human mask—that’s what it has to be— falls back into place.  “It might not have taken yet,” he protests.

Jamie digs his heel into Mako’s side and pushes.  Seed spills out from the jostling.  Mako’s mask falls away, he snarls and pins Jamie to the bed.

Jamie reaches up for one of Mako’s tusks and pulls.  “Let.  Me.  Go.”

Mako stares at him hard before releasing Jamie.  His claws are red with blood, but Jamie squirms away, trailing come and his bruises aching.

Jamie rolls to the side and walks around to get his jeans from where they fell on the floor.

He gets a better look of the room and he can only describe it as medieval.  Everything is made of stone and wood.  And there’s no door.

“Where’s the door?” he asks, feeling the wall across from the foot of the bed.  They had to come through here.  He presses against it hard and it doesn’t shift.

“There is no door.”

Jamie rubs his face and collapses into a chair.  “Listen, mate, this whole thing was fun, but I’m ready to leave.”

Mako is suddenly in front of Jamie, on his knees with his human mask back in place.  Jamie flinches when Mako’s hands rest on his thighs where the claws had dug in.

Mako slides his hands up to Jamie’s waist, then one across to rest on his stomach reverently.  “I will let you leave,” Mako says.  “You are my mate, not a prisoner.”

Jamie takes a deep breath and sighs.  Mako’s so fucking _earnest_.  “Then tell me where the door is.”

Mako leans forward to kiss Jamie’s belly, then rests his forehead against Jamie’s chest for a beat.  Just when Jamie starts to squirm, Mako pulls back and stands.  Mako walks up to the stone but stops shy of his massive gut touching it.  From the center of the solid stone that Jamie was pushing against, the smoke and lights he saw before begin to grow.  

Jamie watches as a motherfucking portal opens before Mako, eight feet tall and four feet across.  When Mako doesn’t step through, it begins to shrink until he waves his hand and it halts, staying open.

“Before you go,” Mako says as if Jamie was doing anything other than sitting with his unbuttoned jeans on and staring at the wall.  “Wear this.” When Jamie turns to look at him, Mako puts a necklace around his neck.  The chain is cold and dark metal with a wicked looking hook of the same material hanging from it.  

Jamie picks it up and tests the tip with his thumb.  It’s sharp, but it doesn’t draw blood.  He can easily imagine stabbing himself in his sleep with it.  

Mako watches him, standing rooted before Jamie.

Jamie eventually looks up and smiles awkwardly, trying not to get distracted by Mako’s massive cock again.  If he let himself get pulled into sucking on it, he’d probably end up in the big bed for another round of weird, kinky breeding sex and a sore jaw. “It’s… you don’t have to give me anything.  Good lay’s all I needed.”

Mako pets Jamie’s hair, his expression that strange blank that reminds Jamie of a mask.  His eyes are still hyper-focused on Jamie. 

“What?” Jamie asks.

“You said you wanted to leave,” Mako replies.  “Instead, you look hungry for my cock.”

Jamie shrugs helplessly and stands from the chair, bumping against Mako’s stomach.  “To be fair, it’s a right ripper of a cock.”

Mako chuckles and touches the hook hanging from Jamie’s neck.  “When you have use of it again, this will bring you back to me.”  His fingers slide down between them to touch Jamie’s belly again and he leans down to kiss Jamie’s forehead.  “Bear my seed well.”

“Sure, mate.  Will do.”  Jamie steps aside and moves to collect the rest of his clothing before hopping through the portal and stumbling into his own bedroom rather than onto a street or sidewalk.

“What the fuck,” Jamie mutters, looking around the room.  He turns back around to see behind him as the portal slowly fades.  His band posters and a calendar from two years ago slowly swallow it back up until it winks out of existence.

Jamie stares at the wall, then falls back onto his bed and passes the fuck out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! Another chapter of Demon-fucker au.

Jamie dreams of being fucked and filled to bursting again.  When he wakes up, his cock is hard and his jeans and underwear are stiff and damp with the come Mako left in him.  Jamie palms himself as he sits up to take his morning bump, then flops back and shoves his pants down to his knees.  

The cocaine doesn’t take long to kick in and soon Jamie’s toes curl between the pleasure of bringing himself off and intoxication.  He lasts a while, seesawing himself between the very edge and the intense pleasure of jerking off to memories of the massive man-demon-thing he had been railed by last night.

“Nnnnn… fuck me,” he groans as he finally decides to let himself get closer, arching his hips off of the bed and throwing his head back.  “Mako… Mako, _breed me_ …” he gasps as he comes.  Jamie grabs for the sheets with his metal hand and grasps them hard.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeats, continuing to stroke himself in blissed out euphoria.  He could keep stroking himself for hours.  God, even if he never sees the weirdo from last night again, he made one hell of a deposit in Jamie’s spank bank.

Maybe he’ll see if anyone on fetlife is into breeding.  He could go for some of that again.  

When Jamie finally showers, it takes forever to clean himself out.  Even after he’s dried off and pulled pants on, he still feels the squish of something leaking out when he walks.  

He remembers his stomach distending with the sheer volume of what he’d been pumped with.  It couldn’t all be that guy’s come.  Whatever it is, it makes for an uncomfortable yet amusing day of deliveries.

He meets Liv and Gabe for drinks and dish after he’s done his last drop and even in the dim light of the bar, Liv grabs his face and tilts it to the side to examine the bruised bite marks on the side of his neck.

“So are you into bad dental work now?” she asks.  “Or were you so drunk you didn’t notice?”

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” he tells her, smacking her arm to get her to let his face go.  Gabe grabs him with a firmer grasp and narrows his eyes at the marks on his neck.

“Jesus, Fawkes, what the fuck?”

Jamie claps his hand over his neck and shrugs noncommittally.  “He had… more interesting qualities than his teeth, okay?”

“Big dick?” Olivia asks.

“Probably,” Gabe snorts as he releases Jamie.

Jamie shoves them both gently and chuckles. “Shove off, both’a you,” he says before taking two shots.  

“Could be he likes his personality,” Gabe says wryly right as Jamie’s in the middle of one.

Jamie laughs and wipes his mouth before nodding his head.  “It was definitely the big dick,” he admits.

A large hand with nails too long and sharp rests on Jamie’s shoulder.  “Human toxins will damage our child.”  As much as Jamie bristles at something so _insane_ being said in front of his friends, the gravelly voice rattles through him and he feels his gut lurch with yearning.

Jamie laughs and attempts to brush Mako’s hand from his shoulder, but he doesn’t even budge it.  He can see the doubtful confusion on Gabe’s face and the deeply calculating look on Liv’s.  “I’ll uh… be back in a tic,” he tells them before grabbing Mako’s arm and dragging him back toward the dark hallway where the loo is.  “What the fuck?” he says, as soon as they’re alone.  “Bedroom shit stays in the bedroom.  I don’t do public scenes.”

Mako’s strange, blank face stares at him for a moment, then he gently pushes Jamie back against the wall and pets one of his hands through his hair.  “I regret that you are angry, though I do not know why you want to keep news of our fortune from your companions.”

Jamie nearly leans into the hand in his hair when it starts scratching his scalp.  “What fortune?” he asks.

“Our heir,” Mako says with all the conviction of a devout cult member.

“... I know you’re a bit off, mate, but you know I’m not pregnant, right?” Jamie asks uncertainly.  He almost immediately regrets it, because Mako’s face twists into a pained look and his mask blinks away to show the snout and bone and the tusks that had made the odd marks on his neck.  “Hey, it’s alright,” he says without thinking.

The mask appears again and Mako takes Jamie’s face between his hands.  “I will not rest until you are bred,” he says firmly.  “I don’t know how I have failed you, but we will continue to breed until you conceive.”

Jamie feels lightheaded from how quickly his cock hardens at the statement, and he has to take a deep breath and lean against the wall behind him for support.  God, he wants to fuck Mako again.  He’s crazy and ridiculous and Jamie might not be hallucinating that he’s got a pig snout and tusks and bone and sinew showing, but Jamie wants to get railed by this crazy motherfucker again.

“Think I’ll forgive you,” Jamie says, running his hands across Mako’s chest and shoulders.  He’s wearing the weirdly textured shirt again and Jamie gently tugs him forward by it.  “But only if you fuck me extra hard,” he says, then adds, “for the babies,” lest he sound selfish.

Mako digs his fingers into the wall behind Jamie, and when he glances up, there’s scratches scored through the various band and political posters deep into the drywall.

Jamie smiles innocently up at Mako, and then finds himself stumbling backwards _through_ the wall—or, rather, the swirling purple portal that leads into Mako’s bedroom.

Mako pets him, starting at his hair.  When he reaches the hem of Jamie’s shirt, he draws it up and off of him, then frowns.  “Where is your _animatorque_?” 

“My what?” Jamie asks, looking down at his chest.

“The... soul chain?” Mako says, though he doesn’t sound sure.  “Necklace.”  He traces his claws across Jamie’s bare neck.

“Oh.  Uh… I guess I forgot to put it back on this morning?” Jamie says.  He hadn’t really intended to keep it.  It was more Gabe’s style than his, all dark metal and sharp and gnarly looking.  He was counting it as a free Christmas present, honestly.

Mako traces his claws along Jamie’s collarbones and then in a slow swirl against his sternum.  “You should keep it with you,” he says firmly.  “When you’re not with me, it will help me know you are safe.”

“Uh-huh…” Jamie sucks on his bottom lip and then lays back on the bed.  “Maybe we should just get to the fucking,” he says helpfully.  Why did some weirdo with a baby making fetish want to know if he was safe?  Is it part of the mating kink he was spouting last time?

Jamie wishes he could decide whether he actually believes this guy is what he looks like under his blank face—some kind of monster— or just a very kinky trigger for hallucinations.  Jamie also doesn’t know which he would prefer, honestly.

Mako huffs and doesn’t bother unbuckling Jamie’s pants before he drags them down his hips and legs.  He teases Jamie’s ass with his finger and looks put out.  “You have been leaking,” he says.

“Uh… yeah,” Jamie agrees.  “That’s what happens when you shove a bunch of spunk inside me.”

“We will plan for that this time,” Mako assures him.

Jamie shrugs and brings his legs up to drag Mako closer once his pants are off.  “Whatever you want, mate.  Fill ‘er up.”

Mako hums and slides his fingers into Jamie, stretching him back open and making him twist and tremble with anticipation.  “Will you receive me frequently to ensure you bear fruit?” He asks.

“Hell yeah,” Jamie gasps.  “Breed me,” he begs, aching for that same passion and greed Mako had taken him with last night.

The request seems to be all it takes.  Mako draws his fingers from Jamie and spreads his legs wide to fit Mako’s girth.  He slides in much easier than the previous night and a sigh rumbles through Mako as if he had been waiting for this ever since Jamie left him. 

Jamie grips the blanket beneath him and tilts his hips with a low groan.  Mako’s hands grasp his thighs and hold him in the position he had shifted to as he continues to fuck into him.  

Jamie doesn’t remember Mako removing his clothes.  He thinks he might be going crazy—he has to be to feed into his own delusions like this, right?  

This _is_ a delusion, a hallucination, a figment of his frequent drug use combining with either the kinky needs of some massive bloke or a similar delusion of some massive bloke.

Either way, there is a big cock brushing against his prostate and Jamie is not about to fuck this up for himself.  “Mako,” he groans.  “Fuck me… c’mon, breed me.” The words feel so fucking weird, but they also quicken the jolts into Jamie’s ass and he lets the feeling that he’s said something ridiculously corny flow off of him.  “Breed me,” he repeats again and again until pleasure makes his voice short out and he’s left gasping at the ceiling of the strange room, merely a vessel for Mako’s cock.  He pants and lurches with the rhythmic thrust of Mako’s hips, his cock leaking onto his own stomach as Mako brushes against his prostate over and over again. 

Mako snarls above him and fucks Jamie deeper and harder.  “You will bear my spawn,” he demands.

“Yes,” Jamie rasps.

“We will rule together.”

“Fuck yes.”

“You will not leave again,” Mako says firmly.

Jamie bites his lip and tries to focus on what Mako’s saying.  Something feels odd about it, but shivers roll through his body in waves so strong that he can’t focus on anything other than the come pooling on his stomach and the cock slowly moving in and out, spearing him deep.

Jamie feels overwhelmed by the sensations.  He grips the sheets tightly  and grabs for a pillow that isn’t there.  “Fuck…” he croaks.  He feels vulnerable and overstimulated.  Mako’s massive hand leaves his hip, petting up his torso to cup his cheek.  Jamie drags Mako’s hand up to press his face into his palm.  He whines against the hot, salty skin and scrapes his teeth against the heel of Mako’s hand.  “Fill me again,” Jamie begs.

“Not yet,” Mako grunts.

“Makooooo,” Jamie whines, clutching at Mako’s hand desperately.  “I need it.  I can’t take it anymore.  You’ve been fucking me for hours.”

Mako snorts and digs his claws into Jamie’s asscheek.  “Less than one,” he tells Jamie, who groans pathetically.  “I can, though,” he says, eager heat entering his voice.  “I will fuck you for hours on end, whenever you like, for however long it takes.  I will fill you with my seed until you are satisfied and bear my spawn.”

Jamie groans and drags Mako’s thumb into his mouth.  He tilts his hips and sucks on Mako greedily, torn between the gasping growls Mako is making and letting his hand go long enough to beg Mako to fill him. 

He doesn’t have to choose in the end.  Mako soon roars and his release floods Jamie.  Jamie stares down at the bulge of Mako’s cock against the inside of his thin stomach, and then he begins to fill with come.  There’s no way it’s anything but Mako’s spunk.  He didn’t have the chance to… fuck, Jamie doesn’t even know what he assumed was happening.  A tube? Maybe?

Whatever Jamie thought Mako could have used to pump his belly full, he’s now convinced that it’s just Mako.  Just Mako with his tusks, bare skull, the twitching pig nose and dark eyes shining at him in the low light.

“What are you?” Jamie asks.  

Mako seems to suddenly realize that Jamie is staring at his face and the mask blinks back into place.

“No,” Jamie says, frowning.  “Let me see.”

He doesn’t think he’s hallucinating.  He doesn’t think Mako’s fucking with him about how much come he’s dumping into Jamie.  Jamie reaches up to touch Mako’s face, feels the raw bone where a stubbled cheek once was, then runs his flesh fingers across the smooth, slightly damp pig’s snout. 

“You are not afraid?” Mako asks, leaning closer.  His quivering nose nearly touches Jamie’s own.

Jamie shrugs and slides his hand over sinew and bone to touch one of Mako’s tusks.  He feels the blunt tip and then wraps his finger around it.  “I’m crazy not to be,” Jamie admits.  “But…” he drags Mako closer and presses his lips to Mako’s chin, then his jaw.  “If you wanted to kill me, you probably would have by this point… and Jesus—fucking you is so hot.”

Mako laughs and nuzzles Jamie’s temple, his wet nose cool and slick against Jamie’s flushed skin.  “You are hot as well,” he says, petting Jamie’s stomach.  “I enjoy watching your belly swell with my seed.”

Jamie laughs and takes a deep breath.  Okay.  He could do this.  He only understands half of what’s going on, but he was just milked for half an hour and the swollen stretch of his belly is strangely satisfying.  Jamie’s come trickles down the side of his stomach and Mako’s thumb slides across it before bringing it to his own lips.  

Jamie grins and stretches his arms above his head with a sigh.  “I should… probably go home,” he admits.  

“You will stay until we confirm you are bred,” Mako tells him, gently taking Jamie’s legs and bringing his heels up to rest on Mako’s shoulders.  “I have been told that this helps with taking root.”

Jamie takes a deep breath and sighs.  “Maybe a little nap here is fine,” he says.  The position is pretty comfortable, and Mako’s warm hands have started petting Jamie’s sides, stomach and thighs.  

“Sleep,” Mako agrees.  “I will keep you full and safe while your body makes use of me.”

Jamie snorts and clenches his ass around Mako.  “Sure mate…”

Mako pinches Jamie’s side with a laugh and then rakes his claws across Jamie’s stomach lightly with a low growl.  “Do not tempt me to fill you again so soon.”

Jamie grins and suddenly he’s not tired at all.  “Don’t threaten me with a good time, mate,” Jamie says, all teeth and wiggling eyebrows.

Mako stares down at him and then lets Jamie’s legs down so that he can lean in and kiss him.  His massive stomach presses against Jamie’s swollen belly, causing come to leak down between Jamie’s cheeks, but he’s not worried. Mako draws back and slides his claws down Jamie’s thighs, gripping hard before beginning to thrust again—harder and with more of a snarl to his grunts.  “I will breed you,” Mako growls.  “I will not stop fucking until you bear my seed.”

Jamie feels his cock harden again, closes his eyes and lets Mako draw his legs up and fuck him deeply.  He doesn’t know if he can take more come.  He doesn’t know if this is safe or real or right, but he wants Mako to fuck him hard and deep again and then make him feel fuller than he’s ever felt in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a warning for a bit of dub con in this one, but Mako is a gentle-demon and listens to his "mate"s wishes.

Jamie is in hell.

Literally and figuratively, every -ly that could possibly exist.  

He’s physically sore, he hasn’t had a decent night of sleep since Mako took him and he’s been detoxing for two days—or, at least, it feels like it’s been two days.  Maybe. Jamie never even considered that he might go through withdrawal while he was here.  Maybe it was the great, nearly constant, sex or the fact that he had quite a bit of blow on him when Mako abducted him from the bar.  He’s been taking just a little too much to consider what he would do when he ran out and now that it’s here he wants to strangle himself.

Yesterday was fine or maybe today or last week or a month ago.  He can’t even straighten out how much time has passed.  It all feels like it’s been crammed into a single timeline of Mako fucking him.

He can’t even keep count of how many times he’s been hungry.  The food is the same—maybe.  And Mako could have fucked him five times or a thousand.  

He needs to go home.  He needs his stash.

Fingers pull a plug from his ass and he sighs heavily.  “No,” he says, and the clawed hands pulling his ass up halt.  “No more,” he mumbles. 

“Are you sore?” Mako asks.  

Jamie nods against the bed.

“It is normal.  Our lovemaking will prepare your body for the strain of our spawn,” Mako assures him and presses against his hole.  “I will breed you yet.”

Oh, Jesus.  Jamie isn’t sure at this point if he should pretend to be pregnant or not.  He feels like he’s recovering from getting hit by a truck and he’s never seen Mako get tired once.  He’s perpetually exhausted and he’s starting to get feverish and itchy.  He’s tired and can’t bring himself to get up from the bed but he constantly feels the _need_ to move.  

Whenever he’s not asleep, Mako fucks him. Sometimes when he’s asleep Mako fucks him. He’s always plugged so that when he does get up to move around his belly sags a bit and he feels bloated and his back aches, so he just lays back down again.  There’s no end in sight and if it was just a weekend Jamie would be here for it, but he can’t fucking take this anymore.

“Stop,” Jamie says as firmly as possible.  It comes out as a whisper, but it’s still enough to make the monster above him stop his movements.  “Fuck off,” he snaps when Mako rubs a hand up and down his back.  “You can fuck me all you want but there’s not any _spawn_ happening.”

Mako’s hand stills, then retracts. Jamie hears the portal briefly and then he’s alone. He rolls over onto his back to let himself empty out and finds fresh food beside the bed.  Breads and fruits that he still doesn’t know the names of.  He picks up a single berry-shaped fruit off of a long stem and pops it into his mouth before rolling over onto his side and curling up.  

——-

“I fill him day in and day out, but his belly remains flat,” Mako’s voice says.

Jamie’s entire existence hurts.

“Mako, it’s _a human_.” A woman’s voice replies, full of disdain and what sounds like an Irish brogue.  

“He is my mate,” Mako states, clipped and direct. 

“I understand that,” she continues, “but it is not as simple as breeding it until it bears fruit.”

She pauses for a moment and Jamie feels disconcerted that he doesn’t hear Mako’s response. If Mako found out he wasn’t able to breed Jamie, what would keep the demon from killing him?  Nothing, that’s what. He feels like he’s had this argument before.  He might have already told Mako he can’t breed him.

“No, I will not calm my voice.  It must come clean to you.  It _knows_ that it cannot bear you an heir!”

Jamie flinches and thinks about jumping up and putting his clothes on and running for it, but he just lays on the bed in a pathetic, shaking ball.  Honestly if Mako kills him, it will be a mercy at this point.  He can’t even keep his body still if he wanted to.

The woman clicks her tongue and sighs.  “It’s also sick.  Looks at how thin it is and how it shivers.”  

Jamie feels a sudden biting cold sensation, like what little life that clings to him is being ripped from him thread by thread.

Something loud and guttural roars through the room and it stops. The woman scoffs and then there’s a soft puff sound and something warm settles on his freezing skin.  His shivering stops and he takes a deep breath he didn’t realize he needed.  

“It’s _filled_ with human toxins and if you want to keep your pet—“ she’s cut off by another of those guttural noises, but this time softer and shorter and it ends in a squeal.  “... _mate,”_ she reluctantly corrects herself.  “Then you have to know how to care for it.  Right now it needs to be fed _bonumpolver_.  Not more than what will stick to a berry.  If you give it too much, it will be lost to you.”  

Jamie uncurls halfway to look up at the two demons standing at the foot of the bed.  Mako looks pissed and the woman—tall and slender with tattered clothes and lavender-gray skin that gives Jamie the impression she’s dead— looks amused. 

She raises one of her hands and a yellow mist puffs out of it.  Wherever it touches Jamie, that warm sensation returns and his skin soaks it up like soil after a needed rain.  

“That will only last a bit,” she tells them both, then she gives Jamie one last dour look over and drops through the floor.  The portal is there and gone in half a second and Jamie nearly jolts off the bed in surprise.  Fuck, his one chance out of this bedroom is gone.

Mako steps forward and Jamie flinches away from him.  Mako ignores it and sets a small pouch beside the fruit.  He takes a berry and carefully dips it into the pouch before pulling it out with a light blue powder on it.

“Oh, no, mate, I’m not into meth, thanks, though,” Jamie tells him when the berry is offered to him.

“This is nothing you would know of,” Mako tells him.  “Eat it or the sickness will come back.”

Jamie crosses his arms and is about to tell him where he can stick his demon drugs when he feels the first uncontrollable shiver return.  “Mother fuck— _fine_ ,” he snaps, grabbing the berry and shoving it into his mouth.  

The powder is salty.  Jamie bites into the berry immediately to wash it away, but where the substance touches his tongue, saliva gathers and fills his mouth.  His tongue feels numb and then the numbness cascades through the rest of him and he remembers his first time snorting coke when he couldn’t feel his face for damn near an hour.  A soft laugh leaves him and Jamie lays back as warmth follows the numbness, cascading through him from his tongue throughout his face, then from his head to his toes.  

Mako sits beside him and pets him and his hand feels _so good_.  Jamie presses against Mako, snuggling into his side and marvelling at the way his flesh feels against Jamie’s fingertips and palm.  He feels like he can feel with his right hand even though it’s metal.  He feels like he can run around and do a backflip.  He feels like he can take on the world but he’s choosing to touch Mako instead.

“Why did you lie to me?” Mako asks.

“I didn’t,” Jamie mumbles, playing with Mako’s heavy metal nipple piercing.  It rocks back and forth like a happy little swing.  It makes him smile.

“You asked me to breed you.”

“I thought it was like… a sex thing…” Jamie says.  His tongue feels thick in his mouth and he pokes it out to lick Mako.  He tastes good, savory and salty and just _good_.

“Reproduction is ‘a sex thing,’ ” Mako points out, gently nudging Jamie away from licking his chest.

“You know what I mean,” Jamie says, fascinated with Mako’s hand.  He takes Mako by the wrist and presses his cheek to the palm.  It’s warm and covers half of his face and he thinks that maybe, just maybe he can meld with it and Mako will understand what he means.  

Mako snorts and draws Jamie’s face up closer to his own.  “Focus,” he says.

“Whatever you gave me is fucking great,” Jamie says.  “Feel like we’re _so connected_. God imagine if I snorted some instead of just eating it… I’d get real propped fucked—“

“Focus,” Mako says again, more firmly.  His lipless teeth part and exhale a grunting laugh that smells like pennies.

Jamie nods his head and focuses on how he should be terrified of how Mako looks but he just wants to cuddle with him and maybe suck his dick.

“If you would like to ‘suck my dick’ you may,” Mako tells him.

Jamie narrows his eyes and then realizes that he hasn’t actually stopped talking.  “Oh shit.”

Mako laughs again and then presses his forehead to Jamie’s. “You cannot bear my children,” Mako says sadly.

“No,” Jamie admits, his high elation turning somber.  Was he actually hoping that he could? Kind of? A bit?

“Was wanting to be my mate a ‘sex thing’ as well?”

Jamie bites his lip and tries to keep his thoughts straight.  He’d initially run with it because he thought it was hot and tied into the whole breeding kink but Mako always sounds so proud when he talks about Jamie as his mate.  He’s never had a relationship, weird as this one is, that made him feel valued and respected.

“It was,” he admits and Mako tries to pull back his hand.  “ _But_ I like being mates with you.  You’re a good mate.”

Mako allows Jamie to keep his hand and Jamie makes a show of nuzzling into his palm and tries to be as cute as possible because he wants to stay.  He doesn’t have a lot going on for him where he came from and Mako has drugs, food and shelter in easy reach.

Also, his bosses don’t do great with people dropping off the face of the earth for a week or however long he’s been in Mako’s bed, so if he goes back he’s going to get shot.

Mako’s eyes narrow and Jamie realizes he’s still fucking talking.  He’s saying everything out loud.  Fuck.

“I will decide what to do with you when you are sober,” Mako finally says.  

“Hope you keep me,” Jamie says, reaching for Mako, but the demon leans away and Jamie lets his drug-heavy hand drop.  “Sorry,” he mumbles.  “I fuck everything up.”  Jamie wants to keep his eyes open, wants to ask Mako to cuddle him, but after the initial rush, he feels drained.  

Jamie closes his eyes and sighs.

A moment before he drifts off, he feels the bed dip and arms settle around him.  

“Thought you were mad,” Jamie says, his tongue is thick and he can’t tell if what he’s said is understandable.

“You have not stopped talking,” Mako tells him.  “And I am mad but I think of you as my mate and partner.”

Jamie laughs and clings to Mako.  “Love you too, mate,” he says.

Mako doesn’t respond, but his arms tighten around Jamie.


End file.
